


Fin

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Break Up, Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari ya no tiene ninguna razón para estar ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin

—¡Kyouya!

Que Dino lo siga solo hace que Hibari acelere más su paso.

No está huyendo, porque no se están enfrentando, pero no tienen nada de qué hablar ni ninguna razón para volverse a ver. El anuncio de la familia Cavallone sobre el matrimonio de su heredero fue suficiente claro y Hibari solo quiere tener frente a él a un buen oponente, a un carnívoro con tantas ganas de luchar como él, al que morder hasta su muerte.

Pero Dino no se rinde, corre tras él y lo toma de un brazo, obligándolo a detenerse y encararlo con un simple jalón.

—Lo siento —dice Dino, acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Hibari y una expresión tan sincera en su rostro que Hibari no quiere verlo.

—No me importa —responde Hibari, con hielo en su mirada y en su tono.

La expresión de Dino se desmorona y su agarre pierde fuerza, por lo que Hibari se libera y continúa su camino.

Ya no tiene ninguna razón para estar ahí y no le importa que así sea y repetirá esas palabras tantas veces como sea necesario hasta que él mismo pueda creérselas.


End file.
